Pinki and Švaba
Pinki '''(Born:4,May,1980) and '''Shvaba are the main protagonist of the famous Serbian movie The Wounds. '' Pinki is portrayed by a deceased actor Dušan Pekić (1980 - 2000), and Shvaba is portrayed by Milan Marić. Biography Year 1991 Pink's and Shvaba's first appearances are in Belgrade,Serbia.Pinki,Shvaba and Dijabola we're chilling inside of a old vehicle.Because Dijabola is Croatian,Pinki and Shvaba started thrown rocks at him.Telling him that he is a pussy,ustasha and kosovian.Pinki & Shvaba saw the Serbian military going towards attacking Croatians.The two teens run fast to watch the tanks.After the tanks marching,Pinki's father starts arguing with their neighbor that's cleaning the rug above their terrace.While Pinki was watching Dijabola's mother Lidija going to work.After some time,Pinki ran away,going inside of the bathroom,locking the bathroom door,starting to imagine Lidija,while he is wanking.Pinki's mother founds out that he locked the door.His father started to knock on the door,telling him to get out,while his mother was asking if he is good.Pinki didn't went out,he just continuously wanked in the bathroom.Eventually Pinki went out of the bathroom,flushing the toilet. Pinki saw trough the window,his hero.He went outside with Shvaba and Dijabola,looking at their neighbor hero Cika Kure.Kure came back from a business trip from Germany.Shvaba asked if Pinki could go with them,as Kure gave Pinki a jacket,agreeing that Pinki could come with them.As they went inside Kure's house.Pinki started to wear the jacket,looking at a mirror,thinking he is the man.Pinki goes on to telling how did he got the name Pinki.He was born at the same day when the Yugoslavian leader Tito died.Pinki's father said in the ambulance for babies that his name going to be the same as Tito's.Because of that,police went to arrest his father. They kicked him out from the ambulance.He screamed that his name going to be Pinki.The mother loved the name,and that's how he got the name Pinki. While Pinki was looking at him self at the mirror,Kure's wife went behind of him,telling him that it looks great on him. Kure told Pinki to come here.He sat next to Shvaba,looking at his wife.Kure said that they would like to have sex with his wife.Kure started to teach the two how to have sex,as the wife is trying to move away.Eventually she took a knife, stabbing Kure with it.While the whole time the two teens we're watching.The two went home,as Kure and his wife we're in a brewery. The next day,Kure's eye got injured,and he was watching with the two teens ''Puls Asfalta.(A show where biggest Yugoslav criminals would appear).Because on the show Pepper appeared,Kure shot the television in front of the two.This was close to happen again after some time but Kure's wife saw he was aiming to shot it again,she told him not to do so.After, she saw that Serbian army is in front of their house. Kure went outside with his gun, going back to war with the Serbian army.After the war, Kure started shooting in his neighborhood and shouting loud,to wake up everyone because he was in a war,while everyone was sleeping. Eventually Kure show the two his new BMW,teaching them how to shoot.Eventually out of no where Dijabola comes out,asking to shoot as well.Kure denied because he didn't appear in Puls Asfalta.The two teens we're laughing at DIjabola.As Kure told them for punishment,they will play iron fists.Dijabola hit his head on Kure's hand three times consciousness, falling on the ground bloody. Kure then told Shvaba to stand up, hugging him.While Pinki was looking at them. The next day,Kure brought a prostitute,and let the three teens have sex with her.Pinki and Shvaba did it fast,but Dijabola barley done it.Later that night,Kure drove the teens in his car,In front of them was a robbery,as next to them was Pepper,Shvaba took Kure's gun trying to kill him,as Kure screamed at him that he will beat him up for this.Eventually the two teens said that they should off beat up Pepper,as Kure then beated up the two teens in his car. Year 1993 in Kure started taking drugs with his wife.Kure last appeared with the teens when he was laying on a grave,taking drugs and telling the teens about his criminal histroy.At the end,Kure was killed.Then Kure's wife, Pinki,Shvaba and Pepper appear on Kure's grave.As Kure died,Pinki and Shvaba totally changed into real criminals.Kure's wife moved in to live with Pepper.Pepper said that all Kure's teens are the same.Shvaba became angry as Pinki followed him inside of his house.Shvaba started having sex with another prostitute,as Pinki was inside of the living room,taking cocaine.Pinki even gave the cocaine to Shavba's granny,that was in the same room with Pinki. Eventually Pinki went back home,as he took is father's pistol,as he saw his parents having sex.Pinki didn't pay attention,going outside,as Shvabawas waiting him.The two had a plan of a robbery,they went inside of a rich house of Lidija's friend.Inside they we're looking around for the safe.As they found the money,they throw it inside of the pool,jumping inside the pool,having wicked fun.As the owner of the house went in the house,finding out that the two made a total mess,as Lidija was with him,knowing everything what happen.In one point,Pinki shoots the man three times,as Lidija went inside,telling them that they should appear in her show. Once they appear on the show,Lidija asked hem if they ever we're harmed.They sad that they haven't,as Shvaba took his pistol out of his pocket,shooting himself in the leg,telling everyone that he was harmed,he even said that it's a great feeling.Lidija said that the show should continue,as Shvaba asked Pinki if he wants to feel a shot inside of his head.Lidija then said that the show is done,as the two pointed their pistols on her,telling her to sit down.Pinki's father saw the interview on television,as he asked Pinki if he could become a criminal as well,as Pinki gaved him money going outside. Pinki's dad then went inside the toilet,trying to take their pistol,as his leg got stuck inside of the toilet,breaking the toilet totally,as he fell down,with the broken toilet and water coming out.He started accounting how much will this all cost to fix,as his pension is to small to fix everything,he took the pistol,and shot him self in the head.After that,ambulance fastly went in front of their house,driving Pinki's dad to hospital,as his mother was crying,even he cried but he didn't want to show the tears in the film. After Pinki and Dijabola appear in a club,people telling them that they know them,as they would push them away.The two again had the plan of robbery.They entered the cooking room,as they pointed their pistols on the owner of the club,asking where is the money,he didn't want to tell them,as they pushed his hand inside of the fries cooker.As he still didn't told them, they placed his head in front of the cooker,as he said where the money is,but they still cooked his head anyway,they even took his body to their place,beating the mans dead body with their weapons. Gallery Pinki PinkiHD.jpg Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Partners in Crime